Develop and apply nonenzymatic methods to the structural elucidation of peptides and proteins. Elucidate the structures of biologically active peptides, e.g. cinnamycin and duramycin, and establish structure-function relationships. Synthesize hormones, hormone fragments, hormone releasing and hormone release inhibiting factors, peptides with ionophoric properties, transmembrane channel forming peptides, and peptides which affect neonatal and neoplastic tissue.